New At Domino
by Yusukes-Grl
Summary: There is a new girl at Domino. Is she really what she appears. is there something she is hiding she doesn't know? R


New At Domino

A story about a girl who comes to the group. but is there something more to her than just a normal human? find out.. no romance... yet. R&R

"AYA!!!!" Mrs Hirame called up the stairs. Aya walked lazily out of her room. her short red and blue streaked hair a mess.

"Yeah mom?" she called down.

"I need you to hurry up. You'll be late for school if you don't." She said and Aya quickly went back to her room. she and her family just moved to the neighborhood, so she was to attend a new school. She went to her closet and took out a uniform. to her dislike, it had pink on it but there was nothing she could do. She put it on with a disgust, and brushed her soft hair. she put on eye liner. it wasn't to dark but dark enough to notice. she finished up with lip gloss and headed out the door to school.

As she walked, she got a strange feeling. was someone watching? she wasn't sure. She looked over to see a smug boy. he looked her up and down and she scowled. Some would say she was quite pretty. not beautiful. not georgeous. but she was pretty and cute you could say. She walked on and got that feeling again. She turned around... no one.

"I better hurry..." she said running towards the school. stepping up the pavement, Aya looked to the doors. she was late.

"May I help you?" a security guard came walking up. He was short, balding, and had a kind face.

"Yes, I'm a new student." Aya said to him and looked down respectfuly.

"I see. fallow me." he lead her inside and down the halls. in every classroom, she saw students paying attention, sleeping, or daydreaming as their teacher taught. She smiled slightly wondering if she would make any friends.

"Here we are." he said leading her into an office type place. It only took a few minutes to get everything sorted out and she now wandered the halls, looking for her class. Blue eyes staring around for the right room.

"First period.... math." she got the feeling again. more intense. but there was no one there. no one at all.

"You shouldn't be wandering the halls...." a clod voice said. she turned to see a man, clad in the school uniform. he had short brown hair and cold blue eyes. it made her shiver.

"Whats it to you?" She said cooly. her own ice blue eyes staring at him.

"Hmp...." he turned and stalked off.

"Jerk..." Aya muttered. She then also stalked off and finnaly found her room. she knocked twice.

"Yes?" The teacher opened the door. She was an old lady with a stern face.

"I'm a new student." Aya said handing her sceduale over carefuly. The teacher read it over and guided her in.

"Class. We have a new student today. Her name is Aya Hirame." The class just looked up at her silently. A boy with spiked blonde, black and red hair smiled. Aya nodded and the teacher guided her to a seat. As the teacher talked, Aya descreatly pulled out her duel monster cards.

"Silver Fang, Paladin of White Dragon, Ritual, Lady of Faith......" she read quietly and looked through her cards. her deck was pretty good. mostly dragon monsters. She felt eyes on her and turned to a boy. the boy with spiked hair. a girl next to him also smiled. She smiled too.

Class finnaly ended and she took her cards and other stuff getting out of class last.

"Hi." She turned to see the boy again. "I'm Yugi, and this is Tea."

"I'm Aya." She nodded to them with another small smile.

"You play Duel Monsters?" Tea asked. Aya nodded again, showing them her deck. They read them off and smiled.

"Wow. You have some really good cards." They both said.

"But you won't become really good hanging out wth 'him'" A voice said behind her. It was the guy from the hall. She looked at him coldly.

"Oh, Its You." She said.

"Seto Kaiba. What do you want?" Yugi asked. Tea glared.

"Nothing. Just giving the new comer advice." He said simply.

"I don't need it." Aya said as she made her way to class.

Later, a crowd had formed around two people in class. it was study hall, and Aya was battling someone she met earlier. Her and Joey were having a duel. Joey got her pretty good, but Aya smirked as she picked up another card.

"I play White Dragon Ritual to summon Paladin of White Dragon. This magic card allows me to sommon that monster to the feild without need of a fusion card." She smirked. "I attack your dragon, obliterating it and your life points." She said. Joey looked surprised that she beat him but shook her hand.

"Good match, Aya. Your a pretty good dualist." Aya's smile widened.

"You too Joey. I was almost a gonner." Joey grinned and they both laughed as Tea and Yugi did. Tristan padded Joey on the back and he got a discruntled look.

"Alright class, its time to go home." The teacher said kindly. Aya quickly wwnt home, once again, having that feeling. She turned only to see a wisp of pale gold hair and tanned skin. (This is set after duelist kingdom.) She shrugged and went home.

"Aya! There is a package for you." Her mom called. "Its from your father in Egypt." Aya happily took the small package to her room to open it. It was a purple crystal with the eye of Ra in the middle. it was on a chain. (I made this up.) The letter with it said:

_Aya, This is an ancient artifact I found amongst some ruins on an excavation. It is very important to keep it safe. I thought you would like it so I am giving it to you. it is about 1,000 years old. I will write again soon to see how you are doing. take care._

_Dad._

Yeah, This chapter is short. its my first Yu-gi-oh fic, so please be nice. I will have the 2 chapter up soon. R&R


End file.
